Finding His Way Back
by piperleo4life
Summary: Sequel to Their Life Together. Exactly what had happened with Piper and Leo after they got Taylor back.
1. Chapter 1

Three long years after that day they Taylor back. Dan and Karen were put into jail for 5 years for Taylor's kidnapping. The day after Taylor was brought home, Leo's mother had made them move. They had moved to Denver. This had devastated both Piper and Phoebe. Piper and Leo had talked that day after they had gotten Taylor back and had decided to get back together for the sake of their daughter. Piper had eventually forgiven her grandmother and was talking to her again. A week after Leo had left Piper had gotten news that had surprised both her and her family.

Ch.1 

Piper woke up at 6:30. She had started the day just like any other normal one for her for the past two years. She was now a sophomore in college and lived on campus. She got up, took a quick shower, and went to make breakfast. Luckily for her, she didn't have to be in class until 12:00. After 10 minutes, they came running into the kitchen. "Morning Mommy," they said, hugging her. "Morning Angels," she replied, kissing their heads. After another 5 minutes, Piper announced breakfast was ready, and they came running to the table. They sat down and started to eat. Piper looked at both of them. Taylor had gotten so big. She was already 4 years old and would be starting kindergarten next year. Piper couldn't believe how quick she was growing up. But, she was a great big sister. Piper then looked at her baby. Her 3-year-old daughter, Alexandra Catherine Wyatt, Alex for short. Piper couldn't believe how much she looked like her daddy. Alex had his blonde hair and blue eyes. She then thought about Leo. She hadn't seen him in 4 years. He wasn't here to see Taylor learn how to talk more, to see Alex's birth, or to see how beautiful his two daughters were. Piper blamed this all on his mother. It was her fault that Leo was gone or he would have been here, with them. As she thought of him, a single tear fell down her cheek.

"What's wrong Mommy?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing's wrong baby. Mommy's just thinking about someone," Piper answered, smiling and wiping away the tear. She then joined her daughters in eating breakfast.

Two hours later, Piper had just finished helping Alex take a bath. Taylor was watching cartoons, and Piper came out with Alex. She sat on the couch, as she dried the three year old off and dressed her in her blue jeans and pink shirt.

"Ok, honey, go put your socks on and get your shoes," Piper said. Alex smiled at her mom, before running off. In the meantime, Piper had put up half of Taylor's dark brown hair, which was just 5 inches below her shoulders, into a clip. As soon as she had finished, Alex came running back on. Piper had helped her tie her shoes, before she put all of Alex's shoulder length blonde hair up. They then took the 45-minute drive to the Manor, where Prue and Andy only lived now, before Piper dropped the girls off, and drove back for class.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

At 2:45, there was a knock on the door. Prue got up and walked to the front door. What she saw, she was not ready for.

"Oh my god! Leo?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me," he said.

"Well, get over here," she said, before they hugged. "how have you been?" she asked.

"I've been good. It was hard though. Not seeing Taylor and Piper," he answered. They were now in the kitchen, sitting at the table.

"Did you call me Aunt Prue?" she asked. Leo turned around and stared at her.

"No, honey, go back into the other room," Prue replied to her.

"Was… was that Taylor?" he asked.

"Yeah, that was her," she said.

"She's gotten so big. Does she remember me?" he asked, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I don't know. I know that Piper does tell her and Alex all about you all the time," Prue replied.

"Wait, who's Alex?" Leo questioned, confused.

"Um," she started, but was interrupted.

"Prue, I'm back," they heard someone yell. Leo froze where he was. He knew that voice better than anything else. He knew it was her the one person he had been longing to see for the past three years. Prue hesitated before she answered. She knew that it wasn't going to be good once she saw Leo.

"I'm in the kitchen," Prue said.

"God, traffic was so bad," she said, walking to the kitchen. When she got there, she stopped where she was. "Oh, my god," she started, "Leo?" he looked up from where he was staring at the floor and at her.

"Piper?" he asked, a look of pure shock written across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Piper stood there, staring at him, as he stood there, staring at her.

"I'll leave you two alone," Pure said, before walking out of the room.

"How have you been?" he asked. She walked up to him and slapped him.

"You could have come back three years ago," she replied. Leo saw the tears in her eyes and felt worse than ever.

"No, I couldn't. My parents wouldn't let me go anywhere by myself. One of them always came with me everywhere. I couldn't even sneak out. My mom had put a bolt lock on the door and only she had the key," Leo explained.

Piper stood there, tears falling, before asked, "Can you please just hold me?" He didn't hesitate. He pulled her to him as he wrapped his arms around her. It felt just like old times for them.

"I've missed you so much," Piper said, tears still falling, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I know. I felt the same way. I thought that I was never going to see you or Taylor again. I tried to call here, but every time, no one answered," he said to her.

"Leo, I have to tell you something," she said, looking up.

"What?" he asked.

"Um, do you remember the night before you left, after we decided to get back together?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, his arms still around her, holding her close.

"Well, I got pregnant," she said. He just stood there, staring at her.

"What?" he asked after a couple of seconds.

"I said that we have another child," she said.

"What was it?" he asked.

"A girl," she responded.

"I have another daughter?" he asked, a smile slowly coming to his face.

"Yeah, we have another daughter," Piper said, smiling.

"What does she look like?" he asked.

Piper slightly looked behind him and said, "Why don't you see for yourself. Turn around." He slowly let his arms fall from her, before slowly turning around. When he did, he saw both his daughters standing there. But, he just stood there, staring at her, his youngest daughter, as she stood there staring up at him, with his identical blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

"Daddy?" Taylor asked. Leo looked at her and smiled.

"Taylor," he said.

"It's really you," she said, before running to him. He knelt down and hugged her. As he did, he felt the tears rush to his eyes. He wanted this so bad for the last three years, to be here, with the love of his life, Piper, and his daughter. He couldn't believe that it was actually happening now.

"Daddy?" Alex asked, after he and Taylor broke their hug.

"Come here baby," he said, holding out his arms. She smiled and ran to him. After he broke that hug, he stood up, and held Alex.

"So, what's her name?" he asked.

"Ask her," Piper replied. She stood there and smiled at the scene in front of her. She had dreamed of this day for the last 3 years and felt the tears coming back to her eyes. He sat on the chair, with his, their two daughters sitting on his lap.

"So, what's you name?" he asked, pulling both his girls closer to him.

"Alexandra Catherine Wyatt," Alex answered, before giving her daddy a toothy grin. Leo smiled back at her.

"Taylor, Alex, can you two go into the other room with Aunt Prue?' Piper asked. They knew that it was more like she was telling them, than asking them.

"Ok Mommy," they said. They got down, and Alex followed her sister, but not before giving Leo a kiss on his cheek. This made him smile again.

"You named her Alexandra," he said, after watching them leave.

"Yeah, I remembered you said that it was your grandmother's name and you said that you were close to her, so I thought that it would be perfect," Piper explained.

"God, I missed so much, her first step, her first word," he said. Piper could see how much it had hurt him and could see the tears in his eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better, her first word was dada and I got it on tape, so you can watch it whenever you want and how ever many times you want," Piper said.

"Really?" he asked. Piper nodded her head. He stood up and walked over to her, taking her into his arms again.

"She looks so much like you," Piper said, resting her head on his chest and hugging him back.

"I know, she has my eyes and hair," he responded, resting his chinon her head.

"Piper," he said, after a minute of silence.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I still love you. But, I have to know. Do you still love me?" he asked. She looked at him.

"Yes Leo, I still love you. I will always love you no matter what," she answered. He smiled, but this time it was at her and only for her, no one else. As they were about to kiss, like they had both been dieing to, they were interrupted.

"Leo?" the person asked, from behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Leo turned around and saw Phoebe and Grams standing there.

"See, told you it was him," Phoebe said to Grams. Grams stood there, staring at him.

"What are you doing here? You haven't been here for 3 years. Why'd you come back now?" she asked.

"Grams!" Piper yelled, shocked.

"What?" she asked, acting like she didn't say anything wrong.

"No, Piper, it's ok. You know, she never really liked me, especially after I got up pregnant the first time. But, that never stopped us from seeing each other then. Now, we're adults and she can't stop us," he explained to Piper, trying to calm her down.

"By the way Grams," he started, "I know that you were lying whenever I called saying that Piper wasn't home or she was sleeping and I know that you wouldn't answer the phone whenever I called. I'm not stupid. Now, Piper, how about we go see our daughters. Phoebe, would you like to join us because I have a surprise for you." Phoebe and Piper just looked at their grandmother and by the look on her face, they could tell that everything had just said was the truth. They both followed him into the living room, before walking outside to get her surprise. Not even two minutes later, he came walking back inside.

"You ready?" he asked. He was standing in front of the closed door. As soon as the door opened, tears rushed to her eyes.

"Oh my god. ADAM!" she screamed jumping in his arms. He smiled as he hugged her back. He wouldn't let go, fearing that if he did, she would disappear and it would all just be a dream. Every one stood there smiling at them, as Leo once again wrapped his arms around Piper. Grams stood in the door, watching her granddaughters, Leo, and Adam, with a very close eye on them.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

"Leo, do you want to go?" Piper asked. They had been at the Manor for the past couple of hours. It was now 7:30 and they had all finished catching up with each other.

"Sure, how about we go and get something to eat. The girls are probably starving," he replied.

"I bet you they are," Piper said, as they two stood up. They both started to leave to get the girls from upstairs, but were stopped.

"Hey, Leo, wait," Adam said. He stopped where he was and turned around.

"Yeah?" he asked his brother.

"If you leave, how and where am I supposed to go?" Adam asked. Leo smiled before tossing him his car keys.

"Here, you're old enough and you have your license. Take Phoebe out somewhere. It's not a school night and I'm sure Grams wouldn't mind," Leo answered, before he followed Piper upstairs. A couple of minutes later, they came back down and got ready to leave.

"Oh, Piper, I'll meet you in the car," Leo said, seeing his brother again.

"Ok, come on girls," Piper said. He watched them walk out, before going over to his brother.

"Hey, Adam, can I talk to you for a minute?" Leo asked.

"Sure," Adam replied.

"Ok, I know you probably don't what to hear this, but I'm going to tell you anyway. Don't do anything stupid," Leo asked.

"What?" Adam asked, confused.

"Don't act stupid. You know what I'm talking about. If I find out that you even tried to do it, I will personally kick your butt," Leo said. He said it that way, after seeing that his three-year-old daughter had come back into the house, waiting for him. "Then, you will have to deal with Prue and trust me, you would rather be in a fight with Mom and Dad, then Prue," Leo explained. Adam looked at him scared, before looking back at Phoebe.

"I was just going to take her to dinner and a movie," he said, looking back at his older brother.

"I was just warning you. I'll see you later," Leo replied.

"Yeah, see you later," Adam said. Leo looked at him, before turning around, smiling, as he picked up Alex. Adam watched, as he waited for Phoebe, hoping that in a couple of years that that would be him and his future son or daughter with Phoebe as he watched his niece laugh as Leo tickled her in his arms.

Half an hour, Leo, Piper, Taylor, and Alex were sitting down eating and talking. They had ended up going to McDonald's. As Leo was in the bathroom, Piper heard the two voices she didn't want to hear. She took a deep breath, before turning around and looking up at the two people she didn't want to see.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

Piper looked up at the same time they had looked back.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here," he said, smiling.

"What are you doing here? You two don't get out for another 2 years," Piper said, putting her arms around Taylor and Alex and pulling them close.

"Well, it seemed that we have gotten out on good behavior," she said, smiling as he kneeled down.

"Hey, you're Taylor right?" he asked.

"Dan leave her alone," Piper said, pulling her daughters closer to her.

"It's ok Taylor. You don't have to be scared. You see, your mom never told you, but I'm your real dad," Dan said, playing with her mind. He just hoped it worked.

"Tay, do you remember that bad man I told you about that tried to take you away from me and your dad?" Piper asked. Taylor nodded her head.

"Well, that's him," Piper told her. Taylor looked at him and before he knew it, she had kicked him in the face.

"You little brat!" he said, angry and rising his hand.

"I wouldn't do that," someone said from behind him, before grabbing Dan's arm. Dan looked up, surprised. "Now, I hope that I was just seeing things, but I swear you were about to hit my daughter. By the look of the blood from your nose, I 'd say she kicked you," he started, before looking at his daughters. "Good job honey, but you two never copy what I'm about to do," he finished, before looking back at Dan and smiling, before punching him in the face. "I told you two once and I'll say it again. Stay away from my family," Leo said to both of them, before picking up Alex and all four left.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

It had been a little over a week since Leo was back in Piper and his daughters lives. He had even started going to the same college as Piper was going too and started staying at her apartment on campus. Piper was angry at her Grams for saying those things and for what she did, but they had both accepted her apology. The two girls had gotten use to their daddy being there very quickly. The whole week that Piper had shown Leo all the home videos that she had, including the one where she was having Alex. She didn't want to watch it, but Leo wouldn't watch it without her. Adam and Phoebe had even started to go out again. Everyone was shocked to see him, them, together again. It turned out that Leo and Adam were staying at their Aunt's house, without their parents knowing that they were in San Francisco. Adam had even changed Phoebe's ways from being the rebel and getting into trouble all the time, to being the same girl that she use to be when he first started going out with her. Leo had loved spending most of his time with his three girls and hoped that no one changed the way he was for now, and both Leo and Adam wished and hoped that their parents didn't find them.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

Today was a great day for everyone. It was Valentine's Day and the school had closed for the day because no one, even the professors had decided not to come in. The day had started out with Leo being up at 8:15. He took a shower and got dressed in baggy clothes that had consisted of gray sweatpants and a plain gray t-shirt. Then he had helped Taylor and Alex take quick baths and get dressed. Taylor was dressed in a pink skirt that had little red hearts all over it and a white shirt. Alex was dressed in a red dress. Leo had then proceeded to make breakfast. Even though he couldn't cook that well, he managed to make the girls eggs and bacon, with a cup of orange juice. At 8:45, he had the girls help him clean up real quick, before grabbing the tray with Piper's breakfast on it.

"Ok, girls, ready?" he asked. They both nodded their heads, before Taylor opened the door. Leo smiled at the scene in front of him. Piper was lying on her side, with the quilt up to her stomach. Her hair, which was just about 10 inches below her shoulders, was lying down her back, and by looking at her, you could see that she was wearing Leo's long black t-shirt. He walked over to Piper, with their two daughters behind them, and kissed her. She had immediately responded to the kiss, before smiling and opening her eyes.

"Good morning," he said, looking at her. Right when he had said that, Taylor and Alex jumped onto the bed.

"Morning Mommy," they said.

"Morning girls," she replied, smiling. She gave each one a kiss on their foreheads, before they jumped off the bed and ran into the living room.

"Where are they going?" she asked, sitting up.

"It's 8:45, cartoons are on," he replied. She just nodded her head.

"Ok, well, here's your breakfast," he said, putting the tray in front of her. The tray had pancakes, eggs, bacon, and orange juice for her. On the side, in a little vase, was a red rose.

"What's the occasion?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Happy Valentines Day," he replied, smiling, before kissing her. He smiled again, before walking out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

Two hours later, he walked back into the room.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied, smiling, "where are the girls?"

"I brought them over to the Manor while you were eating. So, are you all done eating?" he asked.

"Yes, and surprisingly, it was delicious," she said.

"Funny," he started, "anyway, you are coming with me."

"Where?" she asked. He didn't answer though. Instead, he grabbed her hand, pulled her up, and noticed that she was indeed only wearing his shirt.

"Nice," he said looking at her. Piper smiled as she lifted his head up.

"Leo," she said.

He looked at her before saying, "oh, yeah, come with me." He put his hand in front of his eyes and guiding her. He opened the door and said, "ok, look." He moved his hands and let her look into the room.

"Oh, Leo," she said, looking into the bathroom. He had put rose petals all around the tub a couple of candles on the side of the tub, and a bubble bath waiting for her. On the wall, there was a light pink, silk bathrobe hanging on a hanger on the window. She turned around and hugged and kissed him.

"Thank you," she said, smiling again.

"Your welcome," he replied, before breaking the hug. She turned around to go into the bathroom, but he stopped her. "Oh, hey Pip, I have plans for us later, but don't bother asking your sisters if they know, because I didn't tell them. Also, you can take your time if you want. I'm just going to get changed out of these," he said. She smiled, before closing the bathroom door.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

It was later on that day. It was 7:15 and Piper walked out of her bedroom, smiling.

"You look beautiful," he said from behind her. She turned around and smiled at him. She was wearing a light blue, spaghetti strap, knee-length dress. She had put half her hair up and curled the strands hanging down the sides of her face.

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself," she replied.

"Really?" he asked, as he walked closer to her.

"Yeah, I actually think that you look quit handsome," she replied, smiling at him. He was wearing a black pair of pants, with a white button down shirt, and a matching black jacket and tie.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, quickly, after looking at his watch.

"Yeah," she replied. He grabbed the two bags that him and Piper made for the girls that they were going to drop off at the Manor for the girls for tomorrow, before they left. They stopped off at the Manor and quickly stopped in.

"Grams, thank you so much for watching the girls tonight," Piper said.

"No problem. I love watching my great-granddaughters," Grams replied. Leo handed the bags to Grams, before they said bye to Taylor and Alex.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the restaurant. It was a French restaurant that Leo had remembered that Piper loved.

"You remembered," Piper said, as they walked toward the door.

"Of course I did," he replied. They walked in and waited to be seated. After 10 minutes, they were seated and waiting for their food. After they finished eating, Piper could tell that Leo was nervous about something.

"Are you ok?" she asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he started, "well, actually, I'm not fine. I'm great right now. I have one of the best people in the world in my life. Piper, I love you more than anything in this world. He stood up and took something out of his pocket, before getting down on one knee, as everyone watched. "Piper, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our daughters. Will you marry me, again?" he asked, smiling, and showing her the same ring from the first time. The ring had just happened to be his grandmother's ring that she had given to him, two days before she had died. She looked at Leo, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Leo. Of course I will," she answered, smiling.

"Yeah?" he asked, tears slowly coming to his eyes.

"Yes," she replied. The smile on her face could never been bigger. He slipped the ring on her finger, before he hugged her, and people congratulated them. With the proposal, they had gotten a bottle of wine, on the house. It wasn't that normal for people to propose in this restaurant, so whenever they did, they staff always gave the couple a bottle of wine on the house, any kind they wanted.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied, before they kissed and enjoyed the rest of their evening, before going home.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12

It was the next morning. Piper and Leo were lying in bed in each other's arms. She had her head on his chest, while he had his arms around her waist. They had been like that the whole night. Piper woke up and looked at Leo. When she did, she saw him staring at her.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," she replied, smiling. "I can't believe we are engaged again," she said.

"Yeah, I know. I was just glad that you accepted," he said.

"So am I," she said, before they smiled at each other and kissed.

"Hey, Piper," Leo said, after they broke the kiss.

"Yeah?" she asked, laying her head back on his chest.

"Do you remember three years ago when Dan said that we have the love for each other that everyone else wishes they had?" he asked. She hesitated, not wanting to think about Dan or that day.

"Yeah," Piper said.

"Do you think that he was right?" he asked. Piper looked back up at him.

"All I think and know is that there is a special person out there for everyone. Once they find that person, they will experience a love that they have never experienced before," she said.

"But, you didn't answer my question," he said.

"Yes, I think that we have the love for each other that everyone else wants to have. Also, I think that I have found the one person I meant to be with," she replied, smiling. He looked at her and smiled, before they kissed. As they did, the bedroom flew open.

"Mommy! Daddy!'" Alex said, as her and Taylor ran into their parent's room. The two quickly broke the kiss and Piper pulled the sheets up. She looked at the girls before looking at the door. She saw Prue standing there, smiling.

"Hey girls, how about we let Mommy and Daddy get dressed," Prue said. The two girls jumped off the bed, before walking out with their Aunt. Piper and Leo just laughed as they had laid back down. About 5 minutes later, they both walked out of the bedroom. Piper walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

"Hey," Prue said, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, thanks for bringing the girls home," Piper replied.

"No problem," she said, "So, have fun last night?" Piper smiled and said,

"Yes, I did. I had a great time." "Leo did too," she added. Prue looked at her smiling.

"You guys didn't did you?" she asked.

"Yes we did, all night long," she whispered to Prue.

"You're bad," Prue said, smiling and laughing, as she pushed Piper with her shoulder.

"Why is she bad? Is it because of last night?" Leo asked, hugging Piper from behind.

"Hey Leo," Prue said.

"Hey Prue," he replied, smiling.

"Did you tell her?" he asked Piper.

"No, I didn't. Not yet at least," Piper answered.

"Tell me what? Oh, you know what, don't tell me yet. Come tell all of us," Prue told them.

"All of us?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, come on," Prue said. They grabbed there coffees and went into the living room, where Piper and Leo saw Grams, Phoebe, Adam, and their daughters all sitting down.

"Ok, well, I guess we can tell you all at once now," Leo said, looking at Piper.

"Well," Piper started, "we're getting married!" They all sat there, shocked.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13

It had been two months since Leo and Piper had announced their engagement. Everyone had been shocked for a while. That was until it had started to sink in that they weren't kidding around and they really were engaged. When Leo and Piper told the girls, they were happy, but didn't understand what being married meant. All they knew was that their Mommy and Daddy were doing something that made them happy and Taylor and Alex were happy for them. Even though Piper and Leo were extremely happy about their upcoming wedding, they both a bad feeling in the pit of their stomachs that something was going to happen.

Everyone, except Grams, was in the living room of Piper and Leo's apartment. Taylor was sitting on the floor in front of Piper and Alex in front of Phoebe. Leo, Adam, Prue, and Andy were sitting on the other couch, watching Piper and Phoebe. The two were French-braiding the girl's hair, which had grown. Taylor's hair was now 8 ½ inches below her shoulders and Alex's hair was now 5 inches below her shoulders. They were talking and laughing about the wedding.

"Hey Pip, Leo, are you two sure that you guys want the wedding in a month?" Prue asked.

"Yes, the sooner the better," Leo said. "Plus," he added, "if my parents show up, the they can't do anything."

"Hey Leo are you forgetting that you're 21 now and they can't do anything to you," Piper said.

"Yeah, but they can still take Adam," Leo responded.

"Oh, I don't want that. Please, Leo, if your parents come here, don't let them take him. At least not for 3 days," Phoebe said. She finished Alex's hair and cuddled up next to Adam on the couch.

"Don't worry Pheebs, even if they do take me away, in 3 days I'll be an adult and I'll come back to you," Adam said, as he put his arm around her shoulders and he kissed her head. A couple of minutes later, Piper had finished Taylor's hair and took her place next to Leo. Now, the six adults were sitting on the two couches, talking, as the girls watched cartoons on the floor. In the middle of them talking though, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Leo said, as he got up. "What are you doing here!" they all heard Leo yell.


	14. Chapter 14

AN- sorry this chapter is so short, but it is only setting up for the next chapter and what is going to happen.

Ch.14

"Leo, what's wrong?" Piper asked, going over to the door. When she did, she saw Leo's parents, and two police officers. His mom looked angry at finding her oldest son with Piper, but is father didn't even look up. He kept his head hanging, like he didn't even want to be here and doing this to them.

"Leo, Piper," Mrs. Wyatt started, "we are here for Adam, Taylor, and Alexandra. We have a court order for temporary custody of the two children. As she said this, she was smiling. Leo looked at her angry, before slamming the door shut.

"Adam, Andy help me!" Leo shouted, as he tried to hold the door shut. "Piper, hide the girls," he whispered, as all three guys held the door closed.

"Prue, Phoebe, help please," Piper begged. They could see the tears in her eyes. Piper picked up Taylor, as Phoebe picked up Alex, as Prue led them to Piper's room.

"We have a door for an attic in the closet," Piper said.

"Where?" Prue asked, as she opened the closet and the bedroom door flew open.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch.15

Piper looked relieved, as she saw Leo standing there.

"Why aren't they hiding yet?" he asked.

"We can't reach the door," Prue replied, as she looked up.

"Oh," Leo said. He ran over to the closet and reached up and opened the door. "Taylor, Alex, come here," he quickly said. As Leo was about to shut the door, Alex stopped him.

"Daddy, I'm scared," she cried.

"Ok, um, Phoebe, they didn't see you," Leo said.

"Ok, ok. But, please, Leo, make sure that Adam is ok," she said.

"We will," Prue said, as she stood off to the side. She couldn't really help because she was 5 months pregnant with Andy and her first child.

"Thank you," Piper and Leo said.

"No problem," Phoebe said as she climbed up into the attic with the girls. As Leo was about to close the attic door, the door to his and Piper's room flew open again. This time, Andy and Adam came running in, his parents and the two cops following.

"Adam, you're coming with us. Where are the girls?" Mrs. Wyatt asked as she started looking around, not noticing the open attic door.

"Whoa, what are you doing? I don't see a search warrant," Andy said.

"Who are you?" she asked, rudely. He took out his badge and showed her.

"I'm a cop for the San Francisco Police Department. Now if you don't have a search warrant, you are not allowed to be searching this apartment. Can I please see that paper?" he asked, holding out his hand. She reluctantly handed the paper to him. He read it and said, "It's all right here Piper, Leo. You have to give the kids to them." Piper just looked at her, as Leo put his arms around Piper's waist.

The girls looked down from the attic, unaware of what was happening and asked, "is it ok for us to come down now Daddy?" Both Piper and Leo just sighed, realizing that the girls had been found. Mrs. Wyatt smiled, as the two cops walked over and helped the two girls down from the attic. They were about to walk out with them, when Leo stopped them.

"Wait, can we at least say good-bye?" he asked. His mother just looked at him for a second before nodding her head. The girls ran over to their parents. Piper and Leo hugged them and didn't want to let go.

"Don't worry girls, we will get you two back soon. I promise you two, we will get you two back," Leo said. He kissed them on their heads.

"I love you two," Piper said, tears already coming to her eyes.

"I love you Mommy and Daddy," Taylor said.

"Love you Mommy and Daddy," Alex said.

"I love you two too," Leo said. Finally, after the cops pulled them away, Leo and Piper pulled away. As one cop held the girls hands, another one had to pull Adam away from Phoebe. She too had tears falling from her eyes.

"I'll be back soon. I promise. I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said back.

"Give this to Phoebe for me," Adam said, as he handed a letter to Andy before they left. Prue stood off to the side, comforting her crying little sister. Piper stood there, crying, before Leo pulled her into a hug and they cried together.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.16

It had been 9 months since Leo's parents took the girls and Adam again. They did go back to Colorado, but had moved a week later to somewhere else in Denver. The three sisters only knew this because Adam had called Phoebe the day before they moved, but didn't tell her where because he didn't even know. That was the only time he had called. Leo had left the three days after his parents, going everywhere, trying to either find his brother and the girls, or trying to find someone that would help him get his girls back. He called once in a while, but hadn't been home in 9 months. So much had happened during those months, that Adam or Leo wouldn't believe when or if they came back to Phoebe and Piper.

It was 12:45 on a Saturday afternoon. Prue, Piper and Phoebe were in the living room of the Manor. Phoebe was lounging on one couch, as Prue and Piper sat in the two chairs. Grams was in the kitchen cooking. Prue was feeding her 5-month-old son as they talked.

"So, Prue, how has it been being a mother?" Phoebe asked.

"It's been great. I never knew that I could love someone so much and Jacob has been great. He barely cries through the night and he's so content just lying in his crib or bassinet," she responded, smiling down at her black haired, blue eyed baby.

"How about you Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"I have to agree with Prue. But, why are you asking all these questions?" Piper questioned.

"I don't know. I guess that I'm just scared," she replied, resting her hand on her 9-month pregnant belly. That's right, she was pregnant. She had found out that she was pregnant a week after Adam and the girls left. She was now due any day she had no idea what she was carrying, she had wanted to be surprised.

"Don't worry, there's nothing to be scared about. Bit even the labor. Even though it'll hurt, all you have to remember is that in the end, you're going to have a baby. Once you hold that little baby in your arms, you'll realize that all the pain was worth it," Piper explained.

"Thanks, Piper. I think that'll really help with today," Phoebe said.

"You're welcome," Piper said, "wait, what?" She was now confused, but Prue had caught on.

"Oh, Phoebe, is it time?" Prue asked.

Phoebe smiled before saying, "My water broke!"


	17. Chapter 17

Ch.17

As Grams and Andy walked around the waiting room with the two babies, Prue and Piper were with Phoebe in her room. They were at her side, helping her the best they could.

"Don't worry, everything will be ok," Piper said, as her and Prue held her hand through the contraction.

"What, are you repeating me now," Phoebe said, after the contraction ended. They smiled at each other.

"Hey, it helped didn't it. Plus, if you weren't there, it probably would have taken longer for your niece to be born," Piper replied, thinking about her third daughter. Two days before Leo had left, Piper found out that she was pregnant. Seven months later, her daughter was born. She was born with a head full of brown hair, which turned blonde, and green eyes. She too looked like Leo. She thought about Taylor and Alex and what they would have side when they had seen her. How happy they would have been about having a little sister. Emily Danielle Wyatt, Piper and Leo's two-month-old baby girl that was right now in the waiting room with her uncle, cousin, and great-grandmother.

"Piper?" Prue asked.

"Huh, what?" she asked.

"You zoned out," Prue replied.

"Oh, I did. Sorry," she said.

"You were thinking about Leo weren't you," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, I was," she replied. Prue and Phoebe just smiled sadly at her, Phoebe knowing exactly what she was going through.

It was the next day. It was 9:30 in the morning. Prue and Piper felt so sorry for their baby sister. Her labor had lasted 21 hours, since 1:00 yesterday afternoon. She had just given birth an hour ago. What surprised them both was that she had somehow managed to get through it without an epidural. But, in the end, Phoebe knew that Piper was right. In the end, she admitted that all the pain was worth it all when she held her blonde haired, brown-eyed baby in her arms. Everyone was now gathered in her room, as Phoebe announced the name of the newest family member.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch.18

Two days had passed since Phoebe had the baby. Her sisters and Andy had gone out that day and bought balloons, flowers, and a banner and decorated the house for the day that they were coming home. They had also bought a couple of balloons for the hospital room. It was 2:00 in the afternoon. Phoebe was lying in bed, resting. The nurse had just brought the baby back to the nursery after phoebe had finished nursing her. She laid in bed, thinking about Adam, when she heard someone walk in.

"Phoebe?" they asked. She opened her eyes and quickly sat up.

"Oh, my god!" she exclaimed.

Prue was sitting on the couch with Andy, as he held Jacob. As he fed their son and talked to Prue, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," he said.

"No, I got it. You stay here with him," Prue replied, getting up and going to the door. "Oh, my god!" she said, after opening the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch.19

"Adam?" Phoebe asked.

"The one and only," he replied, smiling at her. "What are you doing here?" she asked, "wait, how did you know I was here?"

"Well, I was driving to your house and I saw your grandmother when I passed the hospital. I turned around and asked her why she was here. She told me that you were here, but didn't tell me why. Why are you here?" he asked.

"Well, I had a baby," she replied. He just stared at her.

"Wh… what?" he asked, shocked.

"I said that I had a baby," she repeated, standing up.

"Really?" he asked.

"No, I'm lying. That's why there are balloons everywhere that say it," she said, putting on her robe. He stood there looking at the different colored balloons, but couldn't see what they said.

"I have a baby, we have baby?" he asked her.

"Yeah, we have a baby," Phoebe said. She could see the smile on his face.

"These are for you," he said, handing her the red and white roses.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. Phoebe put the roses on her bed, before walking back over to Adam.

They hugged and kissed before he said, "I originally got this white teddy bear for you too, but now I guess I can give it too our baby. By the way, what was it?"

Phoebe looked at him and smiled, before saying, "come with me." She grabbed his hand and brought him to the nursery. "Ok," she said, "look in the first row near the end, the third baby from the last." He did as Phoebe said and gasped.

"Oh, Phoebe, it's beautiful," he said. He felt the years rush to his eyes, but refused to let them fall.

"She's your daughter," Phoebe said, smiling.

"Daughter? I have a daughter? What's her name?" he asked, as a nurse picked her up and started to bring her out. Adam and Phoebe watched as the nurse brought her over and handed the baby to Phoebe.

She turned to Adam and handed her to him as she said, "Adam, I would like you to meet your daughter, Elizabeth Amanda Wyatt."

"You named her Elizabeth?" he asked, shocked.

"Yes, I did in honor of her very special and always remembered and loved aunty," Phoebe replied, smiling at him. Adam smiled back, before he kissed her, and wrapped an arm around her as they looked down at their daughter.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch.20

"Hi Prue," Leo said.

"Hi Leo," she replied.

"Um, is Piper here?" he asked.

"Uh, Leo, I have something to tell you," Prue said, walking out and closing the door.

"What? Is something wrong? Did something happen to Piper?" he asked, worried.

"What? No, no she's fine. But, something did happen to her," she replied.

"Ok, now, I'm confused. Where's Piper?" Leo asked, becoming angry.

"Ok, Leo, calm down and I'll tell you," she said. He sat there and listened to Prue.

"Ok, after you left looking for the girls, and didn't come back, Piper thought that you weren't going to come back because of your search for the girls," Prue said. "Well, Piper didn't want to be hurt again, so after a couple of months, she moved," she said. He sat there for a minute. "Leo, Piper doesn't live here anymore. She moved," she repeated.

"Where?" he questioned.

"Back to San Diego with my father," Prue said. He sat there, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall. A cell phone ringing broke the silence.

"Hello," he said, "yeah, I'm on my way." He then hung up his phone and put it away. "Um," he said, standing up. "I have to go. It was nice seeing you again Prue. I'll stop by again," he said, before leaving. Prue watched him leave, sighed, and went back inside.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch.21

Adam stood outside the nursery staring and smiling at his daughter.

"Adam, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Leo asked, running to his younger brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Adam replied.

"Good, because you didn't sound too good on the phone," Leo said.

"Wait," he started, realizing where he was, "why are you at the nursery?"

"I am looking at my daughter," Adam said.

"WHAT!" Leo said, shocked.

"Yeah, I was shocked too. Phoebe told me about half an hour ago," he said to Leo.

"Congratulations," Leo said, smiling ad hugging Adam.

"Man, Leo, I thought that I was going to be older when I'd be a father. It's just weird, you know. Yesterday, I was Adam Wyatt, just a normal guy. Now, I'm Adam Wyatt, a father of a very beautiful daughter," he said, as he looked at Elizabeth. He watched as she moved her little arms and legs around, trying to get out of the light pink blanket she was wrapped in. Leo smiled as he stood there, beside his brother, staring at his niece.

"Hey Leo, what does it mean when you have this overwhelming amount of love come over you whenever you looked at the girls and you try to think about the best way to give her the best life you can?" Adam asked, breaking the silence.

"It means that you, my dear brother, are a father and you're finally going to get to experience everything that I got to experience with Taylor when she was born," Leo said, pausing after mentioning his oldest daughter's name.

"And, I know that you are going to make a great father," a voice said. Both of them turned around and saw Phoebe standing there, smiling.

"Hey Leo," she said.

"Hey Phoebe. Congratulations," Leo said, giving her a hug.

"Thank you," she replied, as she leaned into Adam and he wrapped his arms around her.

"So, what's her name?" Leo asked.

"Elizabeth Amanda Wyatt, Lizzy for short," Adam said, smiling.

"Really?" Leo asked, also smiling.

"Yeah, really," Adam replied, before they both remembered their sister. She was younger than both of them, and just like her brothers, had blonde hair and blue-green eyes. The three of them loved being together and loved doing everything together. Then one day, when Leo was 13, Adam was 10, and their sister, Elizabeth, was 8, they were playing basketball in front of their house. After only half an hour of playing, a drunk driver hit her. The driver got scared and took off. Elizabeth had died 3 days later. Leo, Adam, and their parents had learned the driver had also died that day in another accident. That was the day that their mother had changed from being the nice women that would give her children anything they wanted, to being the women that would do just about anything to keep Leo and Adam away from Piper and Phoebe. The whole family was hurt that day, but especially Leo. He was the oldest and he felt like it was his job to protect his siblings. He felt like he failed them that day. The worst part was, when Leo and Adam looked at the baby, the saw how much she looked like their baby sister.

"Leo, are you ok?" Phoebe asked. He just looked at Phoebe and Adam.

"What?" he asked lost.

"Are you ok?" Phoebe asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just spacing out," he said. Adam knew that he was lying and knew what he was thinking about.

"Ok, well, I asked if you're going to get Piper back," she said. Leo just looked at them, not knowing what to say.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch.22

Piper was sitting in the living room of the house she and Leo had gotten about 4 years ago. When she first got back to San Diego, she had noticed that nothing changed, not that she had really expected anything too. Her father was kind enough to keep the house for them and eventually bought it and gave it to her. Now, it was 7:15 at night. She was sitting there, holding and smiling at her 2-month-old daughter as she nursed her. After a couple of minutes, there was a knock at the front door. Piper got up, put Emily in her bassinet, buttoned the first few buttons of her pajama shirt and went to answer the door.

"Hey Jake," she said, opening the door. Jake was her step-mom's, Angela's, nephew. They had met two months ago, when she had first got back. She was just friends with him, but had a feeling he had more feelings then that for her.

"Hey, I just wanted to come and check that everything was ok here," Jake replied.

She just smiled before saying, "you know, that was the stupidest reason I have ever heard." He too just smiled. "Plus," she added, "we're family now. You don't have to have a reason to come over." He stopped smiling when she had said family.

"Yeah, family. Well, I just wanted to see you guys," he replied.

"Ok, well, Emily's in the living room in her bassinet. I have to go get ready for bed. I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be back down in about 20 minutes," she said, walking over to the stairs.

"Ok, I'll watch her for you," he said.

"Thanks," Piper replied, before going upstairs.

Twenty minutes later, Piper walked back downstairs. Piper smiled as she walked over to her baby.

"Hey Emily," she said, picking her up. She looked up at her mommy with those big, green eyes that reminded Piper so much of Leo. As Piper stood there, smiling at her, she started to fuss, which snapped Piper out her zoning out.

"Piper, are you ok?" Jake asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, calming her daughter.

"Ok," he started, but was interrupted by knocking on the front door.

"Come in," Piper yelled, still calming Emily. The door opened as she turned to see who it was. When she did, she stood there shocked, as he did too. There was Piper, holding a baby, with a man he didn't recognize standing next to her. He didn't put two and two together and realize that the baby couldn't be that man's. All he felt was his heart breaking. "Leo?" Piper asked.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch.23

Leo stood there, staring at Piper, as she stood there, staring at him, holding Emily. She saw the roses in his hands and watched the smile fade from his face and his arms drop to his sides, along with the roses. She saw the hurt on his face, but looked at him confused. Then, she had caught on.

"Oh, wait, Leo. It's not wait it looks like," she quickly said. But, before she could say anything else, he turned around and walked out. He still held the roses in his hand. Piper stood there, tears in her eyes. She knew she had to stop him. She couldn't lose him again. Piper quickly, but carefully, put Emily into her bassinet, asked Jake to keep an eye on her, before she chased Leo out the door. "Leo!" she yelled, but he kept walking back to his car. "Leo! Please, let me explain," she said, as she stopped running and started crying. He stopped and turned around.

"You want to explain," he said. She nodded her head. "Ok, please, explain to me why you are in the house that we picked out together with another man," he said angrily. He then thought about something. "Oh, my god," he said, "that baby looked about 2 months old."

"She is," Piper replied, tears still falling.

"Piper, I was gone for 9 months exactly, searching for our daughters, and you were here," he said. She quickly caught onto what he was getting at. She loved him with all her heart and felt her heart breaking at this. He looked at her just one more time before turning around and walking away.

"Leo, wait," she said. He didn't stop this time. "She's your daughter!" Piper yelled. He stopped right where he was before turning around and stared, completely shocked.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch.24

"What?" he asked.

"I said that she is your daughter," she responded. He stood there for a second, before smiling.

"I have another daughter?" he asked. She saw him smile at that and smiled back, before nodding her head. He ran over to her and hugged her before they kissed. "Oh, Piper, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you of cheating on me. It's just that I saw you standing there holding the baby and that guy standing there and I got the wrong impression. I don't know what I was thinking," he apologized.

"Leo, stop. It's ok. I know that you didn't know that Emily was your daughter. That's why I didn't say anything when you said that," she replied.

He hugged her again, before pulling away and saying, "Piper, I have a surprise for you." She stood there, as he walked over to his car and opened the back door. When he did, the tears immediately rushed to her eyes.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, before kneeling down. As soon as she did, they ran into her arms. She hugged them like she never wanted to let go.

"Mommy, I missed you," Alex said.

"So did I," Taylor said.

"I missed you two so much. I love you two," Piper said.

"I love you Mommy," they both said as they hugged her. After a couple of minutes, she stood up, with Alex in her arms and Taylor by her side. She looked down at both of them. They hadn't changed at all during those 9 months, except their hair was shorter. For both of them, it now fell right below their shoulders. It looked like it was just about one inch below their shoulders now. Leo picked up Taylor and they went inside.

"Hey Jake, this is Leo my fiancée and these are my two other daughters, Taylor and Alex," Piper introduced them, "Leo, this is Jake, Angela's nephew."

"Are you serious? Man, now I feel like a moron. I thought that you were trying to steal her away from me," Leo said, as he and Piper laughed.

"Yeah, that's funny," Jake said the best he could with saying the truth. The truth was that he wanted to be with Piper and raise Leo's kids as his own. He loved her since the first day he met her, two months ago.

"Um, Jake I think it would be a good idea if you left now. I want Leo to spend some time with Emily," Piper said.

"Oh, yeah, no problem. I'll talk to you guys later," Jake said, before leaving.

"Ok, now, where's my daughter?" Leo asked, smiling. Piper put Alex down and walked over to bassinet. She picked up the baby and walked over to the couch were all three of them were now.

"Taylor, Alex, this is your little sister, Emily," Piper said, showing her to the two older girls.

"Really?" Alex asked, staring at the baby.

"She's pretty Mommy," Taylor said. After a couple of minutes, Piper stood up and walked up to Leo. He was now standing up and waiting to see his daughter.

"Leo, I would like you to meet your daughter, Emily Danielle Wyatt," Piper said, smiling, and handing her to her Daddy. He looked down at his daughter and smiled as Emily looked up at him with her big green eyes and stared at him.

"She's beautiful," Leo said, his smile growing and tears coming to his eyes.

"I know. She reminds me more of you then Alex did at that age. Sometimes it was hard to look at her," Piper responded. About 15 minutes later, Piper had both Taylor and Alex sleeping and found Leo on the couch, talking to Emily.

"Um, Leo, I have to feed her," Piper said.

"Oh, ok," he replied, handing her to her mother. He watched as Piper nursed her and smiled.

"Leo, can I ask you something?" Piper asked, as she nursed Emily.

"Sure," he replied, as he got more comfortable on the couch.

"How did you get the girls back?" Piper asked.

"Well, after searching for a couple of months for them, I finally found them. My mother made them move from Denver to somewhere in Canada. After I had found them, I was searching through my parents things for that court order that my mother had that let her have custody of the girls and when I had found it, I had found out that it was fake. She had some of her friends sign all the signatures that needed to be signed. Basically, she never had custody of the girls because that order wasn't real. She could have gone to jail, but after I had confronted her about it and had the girls and Adam back with me, she tore it all up in front of me so I had no proof. Right after she did that, I picked up Taylor and Adam picked up Alex and we ran out of the house. We managed to get into my car and leave before she could stop us," he explained. Piper just sat there quietly and shocked as he finished explaining everything. About 5 minutes later, Piper and Leo walked upstairs to her bedroom and Piper laid the sleeping baby in her crib. She slept in Piper's room because it was easier for Piper. She put the light blue baby blanket on her and they both walked out of the room. "Piper, I have to ask you something," he said.

"What?" she asked, closing the bedroom door.

"I want you and the girls to come back to Canada with me," he said. She just stood there, staring at him.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch.25

"What?" she asked, "What do you mean go to Canada?" He stood there, before catching on.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean like move there," he said.

"Oh," she replied.

"I mean go back with the kids so I can face my mother. I don't think that I can do it alone," he said. She sighed as she had said that.

"Of course I'll go with you. Who else is going?" she asked.

"Well, Adam asked Phoebe before and called me and told me that her and Elizabeth are coming too," Leo answered.

"Great, when do we leave?" Piper questioned.

"Well, I need to know if all 8 of us are flying together or not and then need to buy the tickets," he said.

"Ok, well, I suggest that all of us do fly together and you can buy the tickets over the computer," Piper said, as they walked to the study. Half an hour later, he walked back out.

"All set," he said, smiling.

"How much?" Piper asked.

"Um, over $4,000," he whispered, before she picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Leo asked, confused.

"My dad. He said that he'd help us out whenever we needed it. So, now he can help," she replied, as they smiled at each other and the phone rang.

It was 6:45 the next morning. The 8 of them got onto the plane and were now waiting for it to take off. They ended up all sitting in the middle seats. Piper and Leo sat with their 3 kids in between them, as Adam and Phoebe sat behind them, with Lizzy in between them. A couple of hours later, they arrived in Canada. Piper and Phoebe held their babies, as Leo and Adam each grabbed their two bags, and the girls held Adam and Leo's hands. They got into a taxi with the bags in the trunk, Piper, Phoebe, Adam, with Alex on his lap, sitting in the back, and Leo, with Taylor on his lap, sitting in front. About 25 minutes later, they got Leo and Adam's parents house.

"Wow," Phoebe said.

"Nice house," Piper finished, as they looked at the house that looked like a mansion.

"It's ok," Adam said, as he and Leo grabbed the bags and split the cab fair.

"Ready to face your parents?" Piper asked Leo.

He took a deep breath before saying, "it's now or never." As he said that, all 8 slowly went up to the door and Adam rang the doorbell.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch.26

They had waited patiently for the door to open. When it finally did, the maid stood there.

"Hello Laura. Are my parents in?" Adam asked.

"Yes they are. Please come in," Laura replied. She opened the door wider and watched as everyone walked in. As Piper walked past with the three girls, she stopped them. "Taylor, Alex," she said. They looked up and smiled at her. "How are you three doing?" she asked.

"Good," they both replied.

"I missed our game the other day," Laura said, as she smiled at them. She then looked up. "Ah, you must be Piper, the girls told me so much about you," Laura added. Piper stood there and smiled.

"Piper come on," they heard Leo yell. She smiled at Laura again, before walking away with the girls. As she walked over to everyone, she looked up, amazed.

"Wow, this house is huge," Piper said. You see, Leo and Adam's parents were millionaires. They had started their own company, their mother was a lawyer, and their father was a doctor. They had so much money that their friends were surprised that when the boys were younger, they didn't go to the best boarding schools possible.

"It might be huge and look nice, but it's as boring here as any other house," Adam replied.

"Ok, well, where are your parents?" Phoebe asked, as she held Elizabeth.

"We're right here," she said, behind them. They turned around and saw Leo and Adam's parents. Their mother looked as angry as could be, as their father stood there, staring at his two youngest granddaughters. "Leo, Adam, its nice to have you two home," their mother said. "But," she started, but was interrupted by her husband, Chris.

"Leo, Adam, who are these two?" he asked.

"Oh, Dad, this is my youngest daughter, Emily Danielle Wyatt, she's 2 ½ months old," Leo said. Now, Adam spoke.

"Dad, this is my daughter, Elizabeth Amanda Wyatt, she's 4 days old," Adam said. He saw the tears rush to his parent's eyes. Their mother quickly covered that up though and became angry once again.

"How dare you name her after my daughter!" Amy, their mother, yelled. When she did, both babies woke up crying. Both fathers ran over to their girlfriends.

"Are they alright?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, they are," Adam answered.

"Actually, Adam, she's hungry. Is there any place I can feed her?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you where my room is," he replied. He could fell the tension in the room between him and his sister and wanted his daughter away from it. Apparently, Leo had thought the same thing.

"Hey, Piper, isn't it time for Emily to eat too?" Leo asked. She quickly caught on.

"Yeah, Phoebe I think I'll follow you," Piper said, as they both followed Adam.

"Leo, is it ok if I take Taylor and Alexandra to the playroom?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," Leo replied. He watched as his two oldest daughters followed their grandfather. Adam came back down and stood next to his brother. "Ok, mom, what is your problem with them?" Leo asked.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch.27

"I have a lot of problems against them. They are running your futures. Come on, Leo, she got pregnant at the age of 16 and had a baby. How do you know that that little girl in there is even your daughter, or any of them? And Adam, we were gone for 9 months exactly and you two didn't do anything. Now, she comes up pregnant, claiming it's yours. Look at your future careers. I mean, Leo, you want to be a doctor, like your father. And Adam, you want to be a lawyer, like me. How do you two plan on doing this, go to school for these jobs, and raise your kids? Please, tell me how you plan to do that all, and I will leave you two alone to raise your kids with Piper and Phoebe, and never try to take them or you two away again," she said. They both looked at her, before looking at each other, and then back at her.

"First of all mother," Leo started, "I know that Taylor is mine because if she wasn't then Piper would tell me. We have been together since 6th grade and she wouldn't do anything to hurt me, especially that. Second, how would Taylor, Alex, or Emily not be mine if only Piper and I slept together? We would never do anything to hurt each other that way and that's why we are engaged to be married."

"Now, about Phoebe," Alex started, "how dare you even suggest that that little girl in there with her mother is not my daughter. How dare you say that Phoebe would cheat on me and claim that beautiful baby isn't mine. Just to let you know, Phoebe and I did sleep together a week before you showed your face again. God, don't you realize how happy we are with them. Don't you realize how much we love them and our children? Do you even know how hurt they were when you made the girls and me leave them and move here or when you wouldn't let us leave after my 18th birthday? Its all your fault they were so hurt. Because of you being so damn selfish, I missed the birth of my first-born child, Leo missed the birth of two of his daughters and missed out on 4 years of Taylor and Alex's life that they will never get back. He missed the birth of his 3rd daughter while he was looking for me and his other two daughters because of you!" by now, he was passed angry and was yelling. This shocked both Amy and Leo. They had never seen him this way, but Leo could understand where he was coming from. They both just looked at their mother, before turning around to go upstairs, but Leo stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"There's just one more thing though, mother, you don't have to worry about our futures because I am still going to be a doctor and Adam is still going to be a lawyer. But, we are going to do it by ourselves. We are going to raise our kids, without your help, go to school, and move as far away from you as possible so you will never do to our kids what you did to us," Leo said, with as much venom in his voice that Adam had. They turned around without another word or look in her direction, before going upstairs to the mothers of their children.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch.28

The months and years had passed since they were in Canada. They had left not even three days after they came and went back to California. Leo and Piper had gotten a bigger apartment, while Adam and Phoebe had moved into Adam's aunt's house. She didn't mind them living there. Right before they had left Canada, Chris had given both of them both a check for $35,000 that had really helped them. Leo, Piper, Adam, and Phoebe had all gone back to school. During the day, when Piper and Leo were at class, Grams would watch the three girls, as Adam's aunt would watch Elizabeth. Grams had loved spending time with her three, sometimes four, great-granddaughters, for three hours a day. Emily, Elizabeth, and Jacob had gotten so big. All three were walking, talking, and getting into everything. For being two years old, they were driving their parents nuts, especially with the terrible twos. Emily, Elizabeth, and Jacob loved being with Grams and would cry and whine until they were with her. Taylor was now 7 years old and in 1st grade and Alex was 6 years old and in kindergarten. Leo and Adam didn't really talk to their mother after that argument. Their mother was true to her word and left them alone. This made everyone extremely happy. Finally, they were going to have a quiet and happy without their parents disrupting them again.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch.29

It was 4:30 in the afternoon on a Saturday. Leo, Piper, their girls, Adam, Phoebe, their daughter, Prue, Andy, their son, and Grams were all at the park. Grams, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were watching as the guys played with the kids. After 5 minutes, Piper laid back on the blanket and rested her hand on her bulging 8-½ month pregnant stomach. This pregnancy was a surprise to everyone. But, because of school and the kids, she wasn't able to attend any of the doctor's appointments. So, Leo and her didn't know if their baby was alright or not, or what they were having, or even how many babies they were having. Her and Leo were in their last year of college and would be graduating in two months. Finally, school would be over for her and she would have majored in both business and culinary. After the wedding, which was going to be after the baby and graduation, she planned on working in a restaurant for a little while, before opening a nightclub Leo had planned to go to medical school after college to become a doctor, moreover, a pediatrician. That meant he would have about 6 more years of schooling. Now, Piper was lying there, feeling her baby kick, watching her fiancée play with their three daughters, his brother play with her niece, and her brother-in-law play with her nephew in the park. Grams, Prue, and Phoebe were sitting next to her, munching on snacks, as they talked.

"So, Piper, since you don't know what you're having, did you think about any names?" Phoebe asked.

"Actually, Leo and I were just thinking about that yesterday and we decided on names," she replied, "we had decided on Charlotte Astrid for a girl and Matthew David for a boy."

"Well, I hope it's a boy because it would be nice for Jacob to have a boy cousin instead of all girl cousins," Prue said. They sat there for another 15 minutes before she felt it. As they laughed at something Phoebe had said, her smile slowly wiped off her face. No one had noticed it. Her thinking they were just false, ignored them. But, after half an hour, she knew something wasn't right. That's when she really felt them. All four were still sitting there, talking, when they heard her gasp.

"Piper, are you ok?" Prue asked. She just looked at her sisters and Grams, before Phoebe ran to get Leo. It seemed like only two seconds and Leo was by her side.

"It's time," she whispered.

"What? Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded her head, as she clutched his hand, tightly. He just sat there, waiting for it to pass. After a couple seconds, he felt his hand again, and helped her stand up.

"Um, Grams, can you please watch the girls for us?" he asked.

"Yeah, just get her to the hospital," Grams said, as she watched Leo slowly and carefully help her granddaughter to the car.


	30. Chapter 30

Ch.30

23 hours had passed and she was still in labor. An hour as after they had gotten to the hospital, her water broke. It was now 3:35 on a Sunday afternoon. The family sat, waiting in the waiting room, as he stayed by her side. After 35 minutes, he came out, holding a baby, looking just like he did when Taylor was born. They all saw him and ran over.

"What is it?" Taylor asked. He smiled at his oldest, before kneeling down in front of all three of his daughters.

"Taylor, Alex, Emily, this is your little sister, Charlotte Astrid Wyatt," he said, showing them the little blonde hair, brown eyed baby in his arms. They stared at her, amazed. They didn't understand how one moment it was just the three of them and the next they had another sister.

"Siter?" Emily asked, looking up at her daddy.

"Yeah, baby, you have a sister," he replied, smiling.

"Leo, can I hold her?" Grams asked. He slowly stood up and handed the baby to her. As soon as he did, he heard someone call him.

"Mr. Wyatt, I think you better come back in here. Hurry," the nurse said, as she ran back into the room. He looked back at the family that would soon be his.

"Go, we'll watch them," Grams said, still holding Charlotte. He nodded his head, before turning around and running back into the room. Half an hour later, he walked back out. He had a dazed look on his face and his cheeks were covered with more tears.

"Leo, what happened? Oh, please tell me Piper is ok?" Prue said, becoming worried.

"She's fine. She's great actually and so is he," he replied.

"Wait, what?" Phoebe asked. Leo just smiled.

"Don't you get it?" Adam asked. Everyone just shook their heads. "Ok, Leo said that Piper is ok and so is he. They had twins," Adam said, smiling. They stood there shocked.

"Really?" Phoebe asked, and watched as Leo slowly nodded his head.

"Can we see Piper?" Grams asked, as she took the baby back from Phoebe and handed her to her father.

"Yeah, come on," he said, carefully holding his baby girl. They all walked into the room, quietly before Taylor, Alex, and Emily ran over to their mom. The three of them climbed into the bed and looked down.

"Mom, who's that?" Alex asked, looking at the blonde hair, blue-eyed baby.

"This is your little brother, Matthew David Wyatt," Piper replied, as everyone stared in awe.

An hour passed now and both babies were sleeping in the bassinets next to Piper's bed.

"Leo, how are we going to do this with the twins. I mean we barely have enough room for us, Taylor, Alex, and Emily, let alone twins," she said, looking at Leo.

"I have been thinking about the same thing. I think that we should find another place to live. We have three choices," he said.

"What are those?" she asked.

"Well," he started, "we could move in with your Grams, get another place around here somewhere, which would take who knows how long, or," he stopped.

"Or what?" she questioned.

"Or," he started again, "we could finish out school here and move back into the house that your father is saving for us in San Diego." She just looked at him and sighed, both knowing that this would not be an easy choice for them to make.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch.31

Five months had come and passed. They had graduated from college and were done, finally. During those five months, the question had come and passed many, many times. Where were they going to live? They told the family their situation and the family wanted them to stay in San Francisco, but Leo and Piper didn't know what to do. They couldn't worry about that right now, though. Now, they had to keep in mind the date that was coming up very shortly. Tomorrow was the day, the day that they had been waiting for, for years. They day that they would finally be married, finally be husband and wife. Today, Leo would leave her until tomorrow when the happiest day from them would take place. It was 5:45 in the afternoon and he was walking toward the front door of the Manor. For the past 5 months, they had stayed in the apartment that they had rented. But, Leo, Piper, and the kids were now in the Manor. They had been for the last couple of days. Piper followed behind him with a baby in each arm and three girls behind them. He turned toward the six of them before opening the door.

"Ok," he started, kneeling before the 3 girls, "you three listen to Mommy, your aunts, and grams, ok."

"Ok," they said, before he hugged and kissed each of them.

"Bye, bye babies," he said, as he kissed each one of the twins. Then, he looked at her. As he leaned in to kiss her, she quickly stopped him.

"Hold on," she said, before going to put the twins in their playpen and having the girls watch T.V. "Now," she said, "where were we." He smiled at her before once again leaning in to kiss her. She immediately responded.

"Hey you two, save it for tomorrow," Prue said, as she walked in with Andy and Jacob. They broke the kiss and laughed and smiled at each other, trying to hide the embarrassment.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mrs. Wyatt," Leo said, smiling. She smiled at him, before quickly kissing him again.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied, before opening the door and watching him leave. Prue and Andy smiled at her, as she watched him. As soon as he left, Adam and Phoebe came downstairs.

"Where's Leo?" Adam asked.

"He just left," Piper replied, before shutting the door. Right when she did, there was a knock on the door. Piper opened the door again and smiled. "Dad," she said.

"Hi Piper," Victor said. He then hugged Prue and Phoebe, before hugging his 5 granddaughters and 2 grandsons.

"I thought you weren't going to be here until tomorrow," Phoebe said, putting down Elizabeth.

"Well, I decided to come a day earlier," he replied.

"Dad, where's Angela?" Piper asked. The smile fell from his face.

"We are divorced. I found her cheating on me with her ex-husband," he answered.

"I'm sorry," Piper said.

"No, it's ok," Victor said. They at in the living room for 15 minutes, just talking, before another knock was heard at the door. Piper got up to answer it, but wished she didn't. She gasped and everyone heard it. Adam ran over to see if she was alright.

"What do you want?" he angrily asked.


	32. Chapter 32

AN- to everyone that is reading my other two stories, I am not going to be updating on them until this story is all done. I have been paying so much attention to this story, that I haven't been able to come up with any ideas for the other two. This story will only have about 10 more chapters until it is all done, and after that, I will update on the other two and hopefully finish those so I can start a new story. Thanks.

Ch.32

He stood there, staring into the eyes of the one person he didn't want to see right now.

"We are not here to do anything. We just wanted to see you all and our grandchildren," she said. He really looked at her and could see something different in her eyes. He didn't see the person standing there in front of him that wanted to hurt them, but more like a person that he use to know before his sister had died and like a person that had regretted what they had done and wanted to make it up to them. He didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust her.

"Is Leo here?" he asked Adam. Piper and Adam just stood there, staring at them.

"Plus, we heard that you and Leo are getting married tomorrow and wanted to know if we could come," Amy said to Piper. Piper still just stared at her, before feeling someone pull at her leg. She looked down and saw her daughter staring up at her with her big green eyes.

"Mommy," she said. Piper smiled and picked her up. "Who dat?" she asked, looking at the two people.

He looked at her before asking, "Emily?" He knew those green eyes anywhere.

"Who you?" Emily asked. He smiled at this.

"Emily, this is your grandpa," Piper said.

"No, gwandpa in thewe," she replied. She still couldn't pronounce her "r" yet, and everyone thought it was cute when she talked.

"No, honey, this is your other grandpa," Piper said, moving aside and letting them in. Adam closed the door and watched his parents carefully as his father held his niece.

Over the next four hours, they all sat, talked, and played with the kids. At 9:30, Piper stood up and walked over to her 3 youngest sleeping children.

"Ok, well, I'm going to have to ask you two to leave now because it's getting late," Grams said.

"Yeah, ok," Amy said, before her and Chris stood up. They both looked at their 6 grandchildren once more before leaving.

"I'll just say this now," Adam started, "I don't really trust my mother that much, so make sure all the doors and windows are locked." Adam, Andy, and Chris had gotten back about half an hour ago from the motel Leo was staying at, from his bachelor's party. At the same time, Grams, Phoebe, Piper, Prue and Amy were having a party for Piper.

"I agree with Adam. I really don't trust Amy right now," Piper said, locking the front door. Prue, Phoebe, and Andy then went around the house, locking all the doors and windows. Piper, Adam, and Grams each picked up one of Piper's youngest children and carried them upstairs to Piper's room, where they would sleep. Taylor and Alex followed behind and fell asleep on the two cots the moment their heads hit the pillows. Adam and Andy then carried their sleeping children to Prue and Phoebe's rooms and fell right to sleep. After all the kids were asleep, the rest of them fell asleep.

The next morning, Piper woke up to an empty and quiet room. She looked around and saw all 5 of her kids were gone. She smiled at that. She finally woke up to a quiet room in 7 years. After not even 5 minutes of being awake, her two sisters ran into the room and jumped onto the bed.

"Good morning," they said. She just smiled.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Prue asked.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong," she replied.

"Well, nothing better be wrong," Phoebe said. Piper just looked at her. "Piper, you're getting married today!" she added, before her and Prue jumped on Piper.


	33. Chapter 33

AN- I just want to let everyone know that I used the vows from the show in this chapter because I thought that they went along with this story because of everything that had happened to them in the story. By the way, I have a bad habit of forgetting to say this, but I don't own anything that belongs to Charmed, but I do own all the characters that I had made up for this story.

Ch.33

It was later on that day. Prue and Phoebe were now downstairs getting ready to go to the church that her sister, mother, and grandmother were married in. It had basically become a tradition to be married there. Leo, Victor, Chris, Adam, Andy, Darryl, Rick, and Nathan were downstairs waiting for their limo. Finally, it arrived and all 8 of them left. Right after they left, Grams, Amy, Piper, Shelia, Natalie, and Erin came downstairs. Piper and Grams were carrying Piper's dress, which was the same one her mother wore on her wedding day, while Prue, Phoebe, Shelia, Erin, and Natalie carried their bridesmaids' dresses. Amy followed them out of the house and into the limo with Piper's bouquet.

An hour later, they arrived at the church and practically ran inside. They were half an hour late due to traffic. Piper ran into her room, right after Leo ran into his. Another half an hour later, Leo was waiting for her, Darryl, Adam, Rick, Nathan, and Andy stood off to the side as his best men. Everyone was coming into the church, as Leo stood there and watched. He couldn't believe that today was actually happening. He was actually going to marry his first and only love, the love of his life, and the mother of his children. On his side, sat his parents, his two aunts and his two uncles, cousins, and some of his friends. On Piper's side sat Grams, with Charlotte and Matt sitting on her lap, Taylor and Alex sitting on either side of her, some of her family and friends.

After 10 minutes, everyone was sitting and the music started. As soon as it did, Lizzy and Emily both walked down as the flower girls. They were followed by Jacob, as the ring barrier, and then followed by Prue, Phoebe, Shelia, Erin, and Natalie. They were Piper's bride maids. Finally, the wedding march started and Leo watched as everyone stood up and waited for her. Then, they saw her, walking with Victor. He saw her walking up the aisle and immediately felt his breath getting caught in his throat. He had never seen her look this beautiful before. Just about a minute later, she was standing in front of him and the priest started talking. Then, he got to the part they were waiting for. It was now time for their vows. Leo started, "

_Piper, through all the tears _

_and struggles, I always knew in my _

_heart that we would make it _

_here. I promise to love and _

_respect you from this point _

_forever as your husband. As my _

_wife, my lover, my friend, _

_and my soulmate. All I am is yours_._"_

Then came Piper's vows, "

_Leo, you are the best thing that's ever _

_happened to me. I was afraid that you _

_were too good to be true, that maybe I _

_didn't deserve someone so pure and _

_beautiful and loving as you are. But here_

_we are surrounded by the people that I love the _

_most and I feel so proud, and so blessed to be your wife. _

_Leo, I was born to love you and I always _

_will."_

After they had said their vows, and exchanged rings, it got to the part that they couldn't wait for.

"Do you Leo take Piper to be your wife?" the priest asked.

"I do," Leo replied.

"Do you Piper take Leo to be your husband?" the priest asked again.

"I do," Piper said.

"Well," the priest started, "if anyone gives any reason why these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold you peace." Piper and Leo just stood there, staring at each other, as everyone else looked around. Grams saw Amy was about to say something, but stopped herself and smiled instead at her son. She smiled when she saw that. "You may now kiss your bride," the priest said. Leo didn't hesitate and immediately kissed her. "I know present to you Mr. and Mrs. Leo Wyatt!" the priest said happily, before everyone stood up and clapped for them. After the wedding, they had gone to the reception. There, Piper and Leo sat down at the table, as Adam stood up and made a toast to them.

When he was done, he looked at them and said, "Now, as tradition for all newlyweds, it's time for their first dance together." Leo stood up and held out his hand to Piper. She smiled at him, before taking his hand and standing up. They walked out to the dance floor as everyone watched. As soon as they stepped out, the music started and they started to dance together.

'_Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,  
We were young and wild and free _

Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now,  
You keep me comin' back for more

Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms,  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven

And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around,  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down

Yeah, nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh, there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms,  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven

I've been waitin' for so long  
For somethin' to arrive,  
For love to come along

Now our dreams are comin' true,  
Through the good times and the bad,  
Yeah, I'll be standin' there by you

Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms,  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven

And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven'

After they had finished, they had called for the father/daughter dance. Piper stood back up and walked out with her father. Once again the music had started and they danced together.

'_Just once upon a yesterday  
I held you in my arms  
You grew into a little girl  
with lovely childhood charms  
Now it seems I only turned around  
And I see you by his side  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes today  
My Daughter is a Bride_

_I guess somehow I always knew  
This day would soon be here  
Still I wonder as I look at you  
What became of all the years  
And no words could ever quite express  
The way I feel inside  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes today  
My Daughter is a Bride_

_All the laughter and the teardrops  
The sunshine and the rain  
I would relive every moment, Dear  
If I could bring them all back again_

_But now, My Love, the time has come  
To send you on your way  
So I wish you every happiness  
And the blessings of this day  
And I hope the love I've given you  
Will forever be your guide  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes today  
My daughter - Oh, I can't believe my eyes  
My Daughter - Oh, my angel and my pride  
My Daughter is a Bride'_

After that dance, they had announced the mother/son dance. Leo sat there for a second. His mother noticed this and her heart ached. She knew why he did and felt like crying once again for doing everything she did to them. He hesitated, before standing up and walking over to his mother. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to do this, but he didn't want to ruin his and Piper's day. He walked over to his mother and held out his hand for her. Amy slowly looked up, tears in her eyes, and looked at him shocked.

"Please, Mom. I know your thinking about everything that happened in the past, but just forget that for today and don't make me just stand here," Leo said to her. She took a deep breath, before slowly taking his hand, standing up, and walking out to the dance floor. Everyone was quiet when they saw this. Leo looked over at Piper and saw her smiling at him, with tears in her eyes. He smiled back at her, before he heard the music start and they started dancing.

'_I don't know where_

_The time has gone_

_Since those little boy days_

_Doesn't seem that long_

_Yet here you are _

_It's your wedding day_

_And there's one thing darling_

_I'd like to say..._

_(chorus)_

_Be kind, be sweet_

_Be a gentle man_

_Care and share_

_And always be fair_

_And remember though you now_

_Have taken a wife_

_You will always be my son_

_My Loving son_

_You filled my life_

_With so much joy_

_As I watched you grow_

_From that little boy_

_Now I'll try not to cry_

_As you walk away_

_And just once more darling_

_I'd like to say..._

_(chorus)_

_Be kind, be sweet_

_Be a gentle man_

_Care and share_

_And always be fair_

_And remember though you now_

_Have taken a wife_

_You will always be my son_

_My Loving son_

_Be kind, be sweet_

_Be a gentle man_

_Care and share_

_And always be fair_

_And remember though you now_

_Have taken a wife_

_You will always be my son_

_My Loving son'_

After that dance, he smiled at his mother, before kissing her on the cheek, and going to sit back next to his wife. After the four-hour reception, they had finally got to go on their honeymoon to the Bahamas, thanks to Leo's father.


	34. Chapter 34

Ch.34

Once again, Piper had a baby. Two and a half more years had passed since their wedding day. They couldn't be any happier than they were for those 2 ½ years old. When she had the baby, it was another little boy. Leo had his 2 sons and Matt had a brother. They had named him Christopher Perry Wyatt, in honor and memory of his beloved grandfather. Just about 7 months after their wedding, a tragedy came. Leo and Adam's father had a heart attack and died in the hospital 3 hours later. It was hard for them all, including the kids. Chris was born at the same time of day that his grandfather was died, 4:45 in the afternoon. Everyone said that his spirit lived through that baby. He looked just like Leo's father and was born with brown hair and green eyes.

Leo and Adam's mother had gone back to Canada, after the reading of her husband's will. He had left everything he had owned to his sons and all 8 of his grandchildren. That included his 6 cars, the house he owned in Aspen, and all of his money, which in total was 5 million dollars. Amy, Leo's mother, was angry considering he didn't leave anything but his memory and love for her. That was the reason she had gone back. The money was split evenly between the 8 grandchildren and put away until they were older. That's right, 8 grandchildren. Just 5 months after the wedding, Phoebe gave birth to a little boy named Timothy, Tim, Nicholas Wyatt. He too was born with brown hair and green eyes. Prue had also had a baby just 3 months ago. A little girl named Clair Marie Trudeau, with brown hair and blue eyes.

After Leo had received his and his family's half of money from his father's death, he and Piper had made up their minds about where they were going to live. Much to her sisters and grandmother's and his brother's dismay, they had decided to move back to San Diego. But, it wasn't going to be in the same house that her father had bought for them, it was a house that they had bought. Victor had moved into their old house and sold his. He used the two extra bedrooms as guest rooms for whenever his 4 granddaughters and 2 grandsons slept over. Leo and Piper had bought a house just 10 minutes from Victor's new house. It was huge. It was a brick house, with two floors. There were 5 bedrooms on the second floor, plus 2 bathrooms. Piper and Leo had one bedroom, Taylor and Alex shared one room, Emily and Charlotte shared another room, and Matt and Chris would soon share a room, once Chris was old enough. Since he was only 1 years old right now, he still slept in his nursery. On the first floor, there were 2 more bathrooms, plus the kitchen, dining room, family room, the den, and the conservatory. They had loved the house more then they could ever imagine. Finally, they had a house by themselves and could enjoy raising their 6 children there.


	35. Chapter 35

Ch.35

For the past 1 ½, the happily married couple lived in their house in San Diego. Things were going great for them, but they knew, when things just seem to be perfect, everything was going to fall apart. That's exactly what had happened. First, Andy and Prue had separated because of problems in their marriage. Then, Adam had proposed to Phoebe, who at first accepted, but then for some reason, later gave the ring back and they broke up. She took the kids and moved back into the Manor with Grams. They later found out that she was pregnant again. But, once she told Adam, he was already with someone else. Phoebe wanted to get revenge, because at first she wanted to get back with him, and told him that the baby she was carrying wasn't his, which caused more problems. Finally, their Grams was going in and out of hospitals, with her condition worsening, and her heart becoming weaker and weaker.

Piper and Leo, even though these problems were going on, had decided not to go back to San Francisco. They weren't trying to be selfish, but they couldn't because Piper was once again pregnant. This pregnancy was by total shock. They weren't trying for another baby, but Piper knew she was pregnant after two months. They didn't want to go back because Leo didn't want anything to happen to Piper or the baby. Just about 13 months ago, Piper had been pregnant, but ended up miscarrying from the stress of everything going on with her sisters and her grandmother. She was now 7 ½ months pregnant and Phoebe was 3 months pregnant. Andy and Prue had slowly and surely getting back together and slowly stopped fighting for the sake of their children. Adam had denied Phoebe's baby after she had told him that the baby wasn't his. The person that he was with now, was upset and tired of him always talking about Phoebe all the time, and knew he still loved her. Because of that, she broke up with him and told him to go back with her. He did, still denying the baby, but loved being with his two other children, after barely seeing them for two months. Grams had been calling Piper everyday that she wasn't in the hospital. After a while, it had started to get annoying, even though she didn't mind talking to Grams. Finally, after a while, Leo and Piper had talked, and decided to go to San Francisco to visit the family. It was perfect timing too, because Taylor and Alex had just got out of school for summer vacation.

The kids had gotten bigger and older now. Taylor was now 10 years old and in 4th grade. She looked more and more like Piper everyday. Alex was 9 years old and in 3rd grade. She looked like Taylor. Emily was 5 years old, turning 6 soon, and in kindergarten. She looked just like Leo. Her hair had become darker a little like Leo's had. It was still blonde just like her daddy's hair. Charlotte and Matt were 4 years old and preschool. Charlotte, like two oldest sister, looked like Piper, except she still had her blonde hair and her mommy's brown eyes. Matt, just like his sister, looked like Leo. He looked more like his daddy than Emily did. He looked just like Leo did when Leo was 4 years old. Chris looked like both his mommy than his daddy. He had his mommy's dark brown hair and his daddy's green eyes. Jacob was 5 years old, almost 6, and in kindergarten. He looked just like Andy, except with his mommy's black hair and blue eyes. Clair was 1 ½ and looked like her mommy, except with her daddy's brown hair, and just like her older brother, her mommy's blue eyes. Elizabeth was 5 years old, and like her cousins almost 6, and in kindergarten. She looked like her daddy, with his blonde hair and her mommy's brown eyes. Tim was 3 years old and was in preschool. He also looked like his daddy, with his mommy's brown hair and his daddy's green eyes. Even though both Leo and Piper didn't want to get involved, they both knew that they had to try to stop the problems going on already for the sake of their family.


	36. Chapter 36

AN- sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I have had things going on, plus a minor writer's block. I have to say one thing though. I had recently gotten reviews about Piper and Leo having so many kids. I know that 7 kids is a lot, especially for them with all the problems that they are having, but if anyone had wanted to know why I had made them have so many kids, then all they had to do was ask. I had recently received a review from someone, that I had found a little offensive. I'm not trying to be rude or mean, but if I want to make them have so many kids, who has the right to tell me basically not to do that? I was asked if I had ever heard of tying the tubes or a vasectomy. Of course I have, but isn't my choice if I want Piper or Leo to have that done or not, considering it is my story? If anyone doesn't like what I have to say then they can stop reading this story. I won't mind because I still have other people that review this story. If anyone was wondering, the reason that I had made Piper and Leo have so many kids was because I had based that part on someone I know and has about that many kids and no one seems to mind in real life, so why should people be shocked for this story. Anyway, please read and review the new chapter.

Ch.36

Piper sat in the living room of her house, watching Matt and Chris play with their trucks on the floor in front of her. Matt hadn't been feeling to well, so Piper had kept him home from preschool. She was sitting on the couch, with her feet up and her hand resting on her 7-½ month pregnant stomach. She was patiently waiting for Leo to come home, as they had a doctor's appointment in an hour. Leo was still in school. He had 2 years left, before he graduated and finally had his dream come true with being what he had always wanted to be. Finally, he would be a pediatrician. He had planned on opening up his own doctor's office once he was out of school and hiring only a couple of people to work with him. He had gotten a job and was now working once again as a waiter. He worked the early hours and usually got off around 1:00, which gave him enough time to get home, take a quick shower, before he left to get the kids from school. That was where he was now. Picking up the Taylor, Alex, and Emily from their elementary school, before all four of them headed over to pick up Charlotte from her preschool, all in the blue minivan that he had owned. It was the car that he had bought from some of the money he had gotten from his father. She was sitting there for about 20 minutes before he had walked in, with all four girls.

"Hi Mommy," Charlotte said, running over to her. She pulled herself up onto the couch and snuggled against Piper. Piper sat there and watched as the rest of them came in, each dropping their backpacks off by the closet door, before walking over and sitting down on the loveseat. She watched Alex and Emily sit down, as Taylor dropped her backpack and storm upstairs to her room. A couple of seconds later, they heard a door slam.

"What's wrong with Taylor?" Piper asked, as she put her arm around her current youngest daughter.

Leo set the keys down and started to put his jacket away as he said, "She's mad at me because I wouldn't let her go over to her friend's house after school. I explained to her that she couldn't because we are leaving tomorrow for San Francisco and she has to pack, but all she did was argue with me. You know, she kind of reminds me of someone around the age of 10." Piper smiled at him, knowing what he had meant and knew that he was referring to her.

"Funny, but you can't get to comfortable because we have to go," she said to him.

"Where?" he asked, a lost expression on his face.

"Doctor's appointment in about 35 minutes. So, we have to go," she replied. As soon as she had said that, there was a knock on the door. "That will be my dad," Piper said.

"Come in," Leo yelled, as he didn't feel like standing up. Victor walked in and over to them.

"Hi," Victor said.

"Hi Dad," Piper said, "I would get up to hug you, but Charlotte kind of fell asleep on me." Victor looked down and smiled at his granddaughter. "Leo, we have to go," Piper said, as she tried to stand up without waking up her daughter.

"Ok, just let me bring her up to her room," Leo said, standing up.

"I got it. You two just get to that doctor's office and make sure everything is ok with my grandchild," Victor said, as he picked up Charlotte so Piper could get up.

"Thanks," Leo said, before he quickly explained what had happened with Taylor and where she was, and they left. About half an hour later, they arrived at her doctor's office.

"Hi Piper, Leo. How are you today?" Dr. Willings asked, as she closed the door and smiled at them.

"Good, except for the backache and not being able to do anything for myself right now," Piper replied. Leo just smiled and held her hand as she said this. Dr. Willings also smiled at this.

"Ok, well, if you just lay back and lift your shirt, we can see that little one in there," she said to Piper. "Little one, ha. I have gained more weight with this one than I did with all the other ones, except for the twins," Piper replied, as she laid back, and lifted her shirt to show her bulging stomach. The doctor once again smiled, before putting the gel onto Piper's stomach and turned on the sonogram machine.

"Ok, here's your baby," Dr. Willings said, as she turned the screen. They looked at the screen, staring at their baby. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" she asked them, as they stared at the screen.

They looked at each other before Piper said, "I don't want to know, do you?"

He looked at her before shaking his head and saying, "I don't want to know." They both looked at their doctor and she caught on.

"Ok, well, everything seems just fine," Dr. Willings said, before printing out a picture and wiping the gel off Piper's stomach. She then turned off the machine and handed the picture to Piper, who immediately looked down at it.

"Ok, I'll see you guys in 4 weeks," Dr. Willings said to them.

"Oh, wait. We are going to San Francisco tomorrow, family problems. We don't know how long we are going to be gone," Leo said, as he helped Piper stand up.

"Well, ok, then I guess that we will make the next appointment for 5 weeks. Is that better?" she asked them, as she opened the door and they walked out. Piper looked at Leo and nodded her head.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Piper said. They then left to go home and pack for their trip in the morning, back to see their families.


	37. Chapter 37

AN- once again sorry that it has taken so long for me to review for this story. Now that I am, I just have to say that there are only going to be about three chapters after this one; one were Piper and Leo are in San Francisco and they try to help Prue and Andy, one were they try to help Phoebe and Adam, and the very last chapter, which I already have written and can post as soon as I put up these two and get reviews for them. In one review, I was asked how I could help the author's who have writer's block. Here's what I do whenever I have writer's block. At first I get ideas from other shows that I watch on TV and change it to fit whatever I am writing about. If that doesn't help, then I base what is going to happen on something that either I saw or heard that happened. I don't know if this helps anyone, but I hope it does. Anyway, this chapter here is going to be the one where Piper and Leo try to help Prue and Andy. Hope you all like it and review.

Ch. 37

They pulled up in front of the Manor as they listened to the girls argue. Matt and Chris were sitting right next to each other in the seats right behind their parents, talking. All four girls were sitting next to each other in the seat behind their two brothers, arguing about a TV show. Piper sat in the passenger seat, making circular motions with her fingers on her temples, trying to sooth her major headache. Leo was in the driver seat, trying to keep his anger calm and trying not to look back at all four of his daughters and start yelling at them. He wasn't the type of father to yell at his children. He didn't like to, but even those types have to once in a while when their children start getting out of control like his daughters were now.

"We're here," Leo said to Piper. She slowly lifted her head and smiled at the house in front of her. It was just like the way it was the day she left, except for the toys scattered out on the front lawn. "Honey, why don't you bring the two boys into the house. The girls and I will be in, in a minute," Leo said. She looked back at him and smiled, before undoing the seat belt and getting out. She then proceeded to help the two boys out, shut the door and walk up to the house. All four girls watched this and immediately became quiet. They knew that they were in trouble the moment they saw their dad look back at them. About 5 minutes later, he let the girls out and they went into the house. They were all quiet now and Piper stood there, wondering what Leo had told them. He had explained to her that there was no need for all the arguing and then he had explained that Piper didn't need to be put under any kind of stress or something could happen to her and the baby. After explaining that, he added that if they start arguing like that again, he would ground all four of them, without any hesitation. They knew he was serious about this, as he had done it once before. Now, they stood right in front of their mom, and waited for their two aunts to come down. Now even two minutes later, both Prue and Phoebe came running downstairs and over to their nieces and nephews. "Oh, you all have gotten so big," Phoebe said, hugging Charlotte. After they hugged all 6 of them, they took a step back and looked at them. All four girls had gotten their haircut the same way. At first only Taylor wanted it, but once her sister heard, they wanted the same thing. Their hair now fell only about two inches below their shoulders. Both boys had their hair cut just like their dad's. _(picture Leo's hair from the episode of Prue's funeral.)_

"So, what brings you all here?" Prue asked.

"We know about everything that has been going on here and it needs to stop. I was getting calls left and right from Grams and to tell you the truth, it's not good for me. Since I had a miscarriage before this pregnancy, my doctor wants there to be no stress put upon me, but what do you guys think is going on with all this fighting? I mean come on. Prue, you and Andy are fighting for absolutely no reason," Piper asked.

"Wow, you really don't waste anytime do you?" Prue asked. She was a little angry that her grandmother had decided to go and tell Piper probably everything.

"No, not if I have to come hear and take care of everything. Come on you two, we are not kids anymore. We have kids ourselves now and I thought that I wouldn't have to come here and have to fix everything again. I haven't done that since I was 12 years old and that was 14 years ago. But now, as usual you two go and do something stupid so I get stuck cleaning the mess up. Now," Piper quickly said when she saw her sisters about to object to what she said, "Prue, what is the problem going on between you two?"

"Ok, how about we send the kids to go and play?" Prue asked.

"Sure, where are all the other kids?" Leo asked.

"All upstairs," Phoebe replied, "in Elizabeth's room." Phoebe followed Leo and the kids upstairs so Piper and Prue could talk.

"Where's Andy?" Piper asked. "I'm right here," he replied from behind the sisters. They turned around and saw him standing there. He walked over, but instead of standing beside his wife, he stood across from her and leaned against the wall.

"Ok, I thought that you two had gotten back together," Piper said.

"We did at first for about a week and then separated again," Andy replied. Every once in a while he stole a glance over at his wife. The women he loved more than life itself.

"Why?" Piper asked. They had all moved into the living room and were now sitting down. Prue, and Piper were sitting on the couch, as Andy sat on the chair.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Prue? She's the one that threw me out," Andy said.

"Ok, Prue, why did you throw Andy out?" Piper asked, as she got more comfortable on the couch. Prue looked between her husband, her sister, and looking down at the floor.

"Because I feel like he doesn't love me anymore," she whispered. Andy couldn't believe his ears.

"What?" he asked, shocked. Prue looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"I said that I feel like you don't love me anymore," she repeated herself.

"Why?" he asked. He felt like crying himself.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you don't come home until midnight. You aren't there to tuck your children into bed every night. I stay up for you but as soon as you get home, you go right to sleep. You don't say one word to me. We haven't kissed in two months, you haven't hugged me or just held me for no reason like you use to do in four months and we haven't done anything in almost 9 months. You don't even say I love you anymore. So, now can you see what I am talking about?" she asked, tears streaming down her face. Both Andy and Piper knew what Prue had meant by them not doing anything, but Andy never realized that it had been that long.

"Oh, my god," was all he could say, "I didn't even realize it. I'm so sorry." He then got up from the chair and sat next to Piper. He did the only thing he could think of doing. He put his arms around her and just held her. He looked over at Piper and mouthed, "thank you." Piper smiled and nodded at him, before going upstairs with the rest of her family, to give the two of them some privacy to work through those problems. She knew that since she had helped her sister and brother-in-law through this, Leo would have to help her sister and his brother through their problem.


	38. Chapter 38

Ch.38

Leo walked up to his niece's bedroom, his children and Phoebe walking behind him. He knew that Piper was down in the living room with her other sister and Andy. He also knew that after she talked with Prue and Andy, she was going to expect and make him talk with his brother and her sister, and that's exactly what he was going to do. He walked into the bedroom and saw his brother playing with Elizabeth and Tim. They were both sitting down in front of Adam, as he played with their cards with him. Adam looked up when he heard people walked in, before he jumped up and hugged his brother, nieces and nephews. Phoebe watched from the side, wishing that he would do that to her sometimes. Leo saw the look on her face and knew that he had to try to get them back together. He knew from experience what it was like to not be with the one you loved and he really didn't want Phoebe to go through that again.

"Hey Adam, how have you been?" Leo asked.

"I've been good," Adam replied. Leo just looked at him.

"Really, because that's not what I have heard," Leo replied. Adam just sighed before looking down. He knew that Leo could always tell when they were lying.

He looked at Phoebe before looking back at Leo and saying, "Ok, but can we go into the other room to talk. I really don't want to say anything in front of the kids."

"Ok," Leo said, before looking at Taylor.

"Tay, watch your brothers, sisters, and cousins. I'll be in Aunt Phoebe's room," he said to her.

"But Dad," Taylor started.

"Taylor, what did we talk about before," Leo started once she started to object. She quickly shut her mouth. "I'll be right in the next room," he told her again. She just sat on the bed, not saying anything. Leo looked at her once more, before walking out of the room with his brother and Phoebe.

Once all three walked into the room, Leo looked at them and asked, "Ok, so what's the problem between you two?"

"Ask Phoebe," Adam said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phoebe asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"You know damn well what it means. I propose to you, you accept and then say you can't. I ask you and tell me that your pregnant and it's my child, but then tell me it's not. So, what do you think it means. I love you Phoebe and I want to marry you and raise our children together, but not if you are just going to keep hurting me like this," he replied, just as angry. He immediately felt bad though, when he saw the tears rush to her eyes.

"Hurting you?" she asked, "I am the one hurting you? I walked into a restaurant not even two weeks after we broke up and saw you making out with another person. I told you that I am pregnant and you didn't even care. You got all paranoid and asked how Tessa is going to take it. Who cares how Tessa, you ex-girlfriend, was going to take it. So, yes, I did tell you that this baby isn't yours because I wanted to get revenge against you. How do you think I felt when I saw you in that restaurant kissing her, who by the way was my friend? What do you think I felt? God, you are being so selfish it's not even funny," Phoebe replied, her anger back, even worse. The tears went away as quick as they came. Adam just stood there, speechless. Before he could say anything, she started talking again. "I'll agree with you on some of the things. I love you just as much as you love me and I want to marry you and raise all three of our children together, but I am going to disagree with you on one thing. There is no way in hell that I hurt you as much as you hurt me when I saw you that day and the day after that and the day after that," she said. She looked at Leo and said, "I'm sorry Leo. Maybe you and Piper trying to help Prue and Andy will work, but it will not help Adam and I. I guess we aren't like you and Piper. I guess we are just not meant to be together." She didn't bother to look at Adam, before she walked out of the room.

They both stood there for not even a second, before Adam said, "Leo, what did I do?"

Leo just looked at him before saying, "You just let the best person your ever going to find for yourself walk out that door and you did nothing at all to stop her. How could you even think that the baby she is carrying isn't yours? If you know how much she loves you like you always said you did and still do, then you wouldn't have believed it. Piper tried to tell me that one time, but I didn't believe her and I knew that it was a lie because I know how much she loves me and I know that she would never do that to me. So, if you love Phoebe as much as I love Piper, then you better get out there and do something to stop her. You better go out there and get her and apologize for what you said to her." Adam just stood there for a second before turning around and running out the door. When he did, he practically ran into her. He stood there and looked down at her. He saw the tear streaks on her cheeks. He felt the tug at his heart when seeing this, knowing he caused her to have those on her face. The face he loved so much just to stare at.

"Phoebe," he started. She just continued to stare at him. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I said that in there. I should never have denied the baby. I should know that if I love you as much as I do, then I should also know that you would never do anything like that to hurt me. I love you so much, I'm just hoping you can accept my apology," he said to her, tears in his own eyes. When she saw this, tears rushed back to her own eyes.

"I should never have said that the baby wasn't yours. That was my fault. I only turned down your proposal because I don't know how to be a wife and I was and still kind of scared. I love you so much. I accept your apology. I am so sorry for…" that was as far as she got, before he kissed her. After they broke the kiss, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her, like he had been wanting to for the past couple of months. Leo chose to walk out of the room at this moment and smiled when he saw this. As he walked out, Piper walked up the stairs. She too smiled at what she saw. Leo saw her and smiled, before walking over to her. As soon as he got half way to her, he saw her smile fade and a look of pain came across her face.

"Piper?" he asked, scared. This caused Phoebe and Adam to break their hug and looked toward Piper. "Piper?" Leo asked again, when he saw one hand clutch her stomach and the other hold onto the doorway so she didn't fall. He ran toward her and grabbed onto her. She held onto his arm and dug her nails into his arm, as the pain very slowly subsided.

"Leo, I need to get to the hospital," she said.

"What! But, it's to early," he replied.

"Yeah, well, explain that to your child," she said.

"Ok, um, Phoebe, Adam, can you two please stay here?" Leo asked. They nodded their heads and watched as Leo helped Piper downstairs. Once downstairs, Prue and Andy saw them and came running over.

"What happened?" Prue asked. She had stopped crying already and her and Andy were just talking.

"She's gone into labor. Adam and Phoebe are watching the kids and I'm bringing her to the hospital," Leo quickly replied. They both just stood there for a second, taking in everything he just old them, before they ran outside and followed them. They watched as he helped Piper into the backseat and ran to the driver side. "Are you two coming or not?" Leo asked, getting into his van. They quickly ran over. Prue got into the back seat with Piper, as Andy got into the front seat. Leo took off once the doors were shut. As they drove the quickest way to the hospital, they noticed something was wrong, before they even got up there. There was a major accident and they were stuck in traffic. There was no way to back up now, because people were now stopped behind them and they couldn't move forward because of the people stopped from the accident. "Damn it!" Leo yelled, before hearing Piper scream.

He quickly looked back at her before she said, "Leo, my water broke!" He just stared at her. Ten minutes later, Piper was lying on the seat, Andy and Leo standing off to the side as Prue was with Piper. After another fifteen minutes, they heard a loud cry. Knowing it was from Piper, Leo went running over. When he got there, he was just in time to see his baby be born. Prue sat there, holding the baby, as Piper laid on the seat, trying to catch her breathe. She was extremely tired now.

"Prue?" Leo asked. She looked up and smiled at him. She then looked at her sister and said, "Piper." She quickly but carefully sat up.

"Piper, here is your daughter," Prue said, handing her the baby. Leo finally got into the van and sat behind his wife, as she leaned into him, and they stared at their daughter. Andy walked up to Prue and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled when he did this. For being a month and a half early, she seemed perfectly fine. She was breathing fine and staring up at her mommy and daddy with her big brown eyes. Leo kissed Piper's head, before smiling down at his brunette daughter.

"What's her name?" Andy asked.

"Melinda Prudence Wyatt because if it wasn't for her Auntie Prue, she wouldn't be here right now," Piper replied. Prue smiled, as tears came to her eyes.

"Thank you," she said to them. Piper just smiled at her, before looking back down at her newborn baby. After about half an hour, the accident was cleared enough for everyone to get by. Once it was, Andy got into the driver's seat, Prue got into the passenger seat, and with Piper and Leo still sitting as they were in the back, staring at their baby, he drove them to the hospital. Just as they thought, for being early, she was perfectly healthy, a little small, but perfectly fine and healthy.


	39. Chapter 39

AN- here it is, the last chapter. I know that all you reviewers don't like stories to end, I'm one of them don't like them to end, but they must. So, here is the very last chapter for this story. I just hope you all liked it and I hope you all read all my other stories too. I like seeing the same names as reviewers for my stories because it shows to me that you all like to read my other stories and not just this one. Anyway, I hope you review for this and to let everyone know before anyone asks, there will not be a sequel to this one. This is the last story for this story. Please review.

The Final Chapter

Ch.39

The days turned into weeks, the weeks into months, and the months into years. The years past and they watched all the kids grow up. Every one of them, all the way to their baby. Their last little girl born. Now, they were sitting here, watching her as her life flashed before their eyes. Her first words, her first steps right to her daddy, how she got along with her brothers and sisters, her first day of school, her first sleepover, the jokes she use to play on her parents with her brothers and sisters, and her first boyfriend. She remembered how her two sons and husband acted when her daughter was 13 and she brought her 14-year-old boyfriend over to meet the family. Then, she sat there, remembering her family, throughout all the years. Andy and Prue's two other children being born. Their brown haired, blue eyes baby girl, named Grace Penelope Trudeau. Her little black haired, blue-eyed baby brother named John Franklin Trudeau soon followed her three years later. She remembered Adam and Phoebe's wedding just 7 months after their last baby was born. A little brown haired, blue eyes girl named Julie Ann Wyatt. Then, she remembered the bad times. Just about 4 years ago, her father had died. Just like Leo's father, he had died from a heart attack. He was in his early 80's. Just months later, Leo and Adam's mother had died in a car accident, which had caused them to get the rest of their parent's wealth. They had both gotten 2.5 million dollars, plus each one of her grandchildren had received $50,000 dollars. It went toward their college education. About 10 years ago Grams had died. She was walking down the stairs from the second floor when her heart gave out and she collapsed down the stairs. Later on that night, she had passed away. After that, Piper and Leo moved back to San Francisco, along with Victor until he had passed away. They had decided they had wanted to stay close to their family.

Over the last 18 years, Taylor and Alex had gotten married. Taylor Patricia Wyatt was now known as Taylor Patricia Parkinson. She and her husband, Sean, were both 28 years old and had two kids. They had been married for 5 years, with a 4-year-old daughter named Christina Rachel Parkinson, a 2-year-old daughter named Ashley Rebecca Parkinson and had another baby on the way. Alexandra Catherine Wyatt was no longer a Wyatt, but now a Robinson. She and her husband Ryan were both 27 years old and were married for 2 years and had an 11-month-old son named Victor Allen, after her grandfather. Emily, Charlotte, Matt, and Chris were all in college. Emily was in her 4th year of medical school, and after she graduated, she would be joining her father at his practice that he had started when he was out of college. Charlotte and Matt were in their 2nd year of law school, and Chris was in his first year of college, majoring in business. Emily was 22, Charlotte and Matt were 20 and Chris was 19. Taylor was a journalist and Alex was a first grade teacher at the school her two nieces were going to go to. They all lived in San Francisco. Prue and Andy's son, Jacob, was now 22 and in his second year of college. He was going to be a cop just like his father. Their two youngest children, Grace who was 16, was in 10th grade and their youngest son, John, who was 13, was in 7th grade. Phoebe and Adam's oldest daughter, Elizabeth too, was 22 years old and in her 4th year in college. Following her mother's footsteps, she was going to be an advice columnist. Tim, their only son, was 20 years old, and in his 2nd year of law school and going to be joining his father's law firm as soon as he graduated, along with his cousins, Charlotte and Matt who would also be joining their uncle's law firm. She sat there, not able to believe how fast their lives seemed to fly by. It seemed like only yesterday since she brought each one of them home. Now, her, Leo, her sisters, two brother-in-laws, her 6 other children, 3 grandchildren, two son-in-laws, her three nephews, and two nieces all sat near each other, as they heard the names being read. When it finally came to all three of them, Leo, Piper, Adam, Phoebe, Andy, and Prue all got up with their cameras. Then, their names were called.

"Clair Marie Trudeau," the principle said. All six took pictures. "Julie Ann Wyatt," the principle said. Once again they all took picture. Leo and Piper's smiles grew when they saw her walk up to get her diploma. Finally, the principle said, "Melinda Prudence Wyatt." Piper's camera flew up so fast she got pictures before anyone else. They all took pictures and it was done. Her and her two cousins had graduated from high school. Leo and Piper smiled and hugged as tears of joy rushed to their eyes as they watched her return to her seat. Finally, their youngest child, their little girl graduated from high school. Soon, she would be graduating from college, work as a secretary in her uncle's law firm, and start her own family. Clair, however, was going to go a different way with the career rather than following in the family's footsteps. She was going to go to a fashion school and become a fashion designer, along with her cousin, Julie. They couldn't believe it, but now Piper and Leo, were officially done raising their children.


End file.
